Dameon Clarke
Dameon Clarke (1972 - ) Film Deaths *''Dragonball Z: Bardock Father of Goku'' (2000; anime) [Demetrious]: Stomped to death by Shugesh (Chris Rager) in his giant ape form *''Dragonball Z: History Of Trunks'' (2000; anime) [Future Gohan]: Blasted to death by Android 17 (Chuck Huber) and Android 18 (Meredith McCoy). *''Dragonball Z: Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (2003; anime) [Paragus]: Crushed to death by his son Broly (Vic Mignogna) in his space pod after he attempts to escape the exploding planet. *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly (2019; anime) ''[Paragus]: Killed by Frieza (Chris Ayres) with a Death Beam to trigger Broly's (Vic Mignogna) transformation into a Super Saiyan. TV Deaths *''Dragonball Z: Save The World'' (2000; anime) [Cell]: Disintegrated by Gohan's (Stephanie Nadolny) Kamehameha after Vegeta (Christopher Sabat) distracts him by blasting him in the back. *''Dragonball Z: Free The Future'' (2000; anime) [Future Cell]: Disintegrated by Future Trunks' (Eric Vale) Heat Dome Attack after he beats him up and tosses him into the sky. *''Dragonball: The Notorious Mercenary'' (2002; anime) [Bora]: Impaled through the chest with his own spear by Mercenary Tao (Kent Williams). *''Dragonball: Goku's Revenge'' (2003; anime) [Tambourine]: Disintegrated by Goku's (Stephanie Nadolny) Kamehameha blast after he had attempted to escape after being knocked out by him earlier. *''Yu Yu Hakusho: Toguro's Desire'' (2004; anime) [Younger Toguro]: Killed by Yusuke's (Justin Cook) Spirit Gun attack after having used up his power. *''Criminal Minds: The Fox (2005)'' [Chris Crawford]: Shot in the head by Neal Jones. *''Fullmetal Alchemist: His Name Is Unknown'' (2006; anime) [Scar]: Fatally wounded by Colonel Frank Archer's (Troy Baker) men when he shields Lust (Laura Bailey) from their bullets, using the last of his strength he sacrifices his life by activating the transmutation array, which disintegrates his body. *''Gun X Sword: Electric Fireworks (2006; anime) ''[Woo]: Mortally wounded by Van (David Vincent) with Dann's sword penetrating Metsa's left arm, pushing it down Woo's own sanctuary and causing Metsa's lance to strike the cockpit. As he bleeds profusely, he collects his own blood as an offering to his father, The Claw (Kirk Thornton), before Metsa explodes with him inside. *''Prison Break: Five the Hard Way (2008)'' [Andrew Blauner]: Strangled with a Wire by Jodi Lyn O'Keefe. *''Supernatural: Metamorphosis (2008)'' [Jack Montgomery]: Burned to death by Jared Padalecki. *''CSI: NY: Blacklist (2009)'' [Aaron Dexter]: Shot to death by Evan Jones after being lured into a Bad Neighborhood by Greg Germann, who hacks into his rental car's GPS system and then remotely shuts down his car and causing the alarm to go off.. Gallery CellsDeadGohan.png|Dameon Clarke's animated death in Dragonball Z: Save the World. FutureTrunksKillsCell.png|Dameon Clarke's animated death in Dragonball Z: Free the Future File:JMRugaru.jpg|Dameon Clarke before his death in Supernatural Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Deaths in CSI: NY Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1972 Births Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:24 cast members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Prison Break Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes in video game